Everywhere I Am, There You'll Be
by SyaoranSword
Summary: Chapter 3: Moving On is UP! Sakura copes with life after Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo sort a few things out for themselves, and they're all starting college! WARNING: Some serious E+T in this chapter.
1. Pierced Through The Heart

Everywhere I Am, There You'll Be: Chapter 1

Everywhere I Am, There You'll Be

A CCS Fanfic

by SyaoranSword

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP and other companies I may not know of own it all. This is a fanfic and not part of the "official" storyline. The story is only meant for the enjoyment of the author and any would-be readers.

Notes: Ah, yes. This is my first attempt at an angst fic. S+S angst no less. As you can tell by the title, this is what happens to me from listening to that Pearl Harbor song way too many times. While reading, you can think of this as a very twisted soap opera. It starts out sappy, but this is about 90% angst, and definitely 100% drama. This is nowhere near close to the kawaii mushy fics I've written before, so don't say I didn't warn you. Main characters are 17 at the start of the fic. If you're ready, then let us begin…

~~~ (place) ~~~ = scene change

" " = dialogue

[ ] = thoughts

( ) = commentary

Chapter 1: Pierced Through the Heart

A boy and a girl walked along the city streets, their hands held firmly together, their gazes fixated onto each other with love in their eyes, their mouths turned upwards in smiles just for the other. Anyone who saw them had no doubt in their mind that they made a perfect couple. This was lost on the lovers as they made their way to their usual spot, under a cherry blossom tree in Penguin Park.

Sakura sighed happily as she leaned back against her one and only love. Syaoran was pushed against the trunk as his girlfriend got herself comfortable on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, and she placed her hands on his as she nestled her head in the crook of his neck. They stayed in that position for nearly an hour, content just to relax and be near each other.

[Syaoran, I'm so happy you came back to me.] After their ordeal with Eriol, Syaoran went back to Hong Kong, promising that he would return, and she promised to wait for him forever. Two years passed…

~~~ Three years ago ~~~

Sakura hurried on her way to school, still not outgrowing her tendency to be late for everything. She had however outgrown her rollerblades. Right now, she wished she hadn't. Rounding the final corner, she spotted him. He wore the uniform of her school, had messy chestnut hair, and held a teddy bear with wings in one arm. Sakura blinked a few times, making sure it wasn't her imagination. "Syaoran-kun?" she asked shakily.

He smiled warmly at her. "Sakura, I'm back. I'm finished with everything in Hong Kong. I can stay in Japan now."

She could feel tears rolling down her cheek. "No more letters or long-distance phone calls?"

"Yes." 

Sakura couldn't hold in her happiness as she ran up and hugged him. "You kept your promise."

"So did you."

"Aishiteru Syaoran."

"Aishiteru Sakura."

~~~ Back to the Present ~~~

Sakura felt hanyaan after remembering the day she and Syaoran were together again. Although she was the Mistress of the Sakura Cards, life had been pretty normal for the two as their relationship grew over the past few years. They were just two regular high school students, who happened to have some magic on the side. Eriol had come back a little over a year ago, along with Nakuru and Suppi-chan. Sakura tried to ask Eriol what happened to him and Mizuki-sensei, but he always ended up saying he didn't want to talk about it. However she did start to notice that Tomoyo and Eriol were together a lot.

She turned her head so that she was face to face with her boyfriend. A smile curved her lips as she saw he was asleep. Sakura then moved her hands around to the back of his neck. Seeing he still didn't wake up, she carressed her lips against his. She smiled inwardly as she felt him turn his head to kiss her back, finally awake. They parted a little, taking in the joyful shine of each other's eyes. "Syaoran…"

"Sakura."

"We'll always be together, ne Syaoran?" She ran a hand playfully through his thick chestnut hair.

"Of course we will Sakura." 

She held up her pinky finger. "Promise?" He chuckled at the sight of her still wanting to do pinky promises. Even at 17, she still had the heart of a child. "Mou, Syaoran."

"Gomen, Sakura." He locked his pinky with hers. "I promise." She beamed at him. They then shared a passionate kiss, under the cherry blossom tree.

(I know what you're thinking. Where's the angst? It's coming…)

~~~~~~

The happy couple walked back toward Sakura's house. They stood on her doorstep. "I had a great time today, Syaoran-chan."

"Me too, Sakura."

They slowly closed the gap between them as their lips met. As they were losing themselves in the kiss, the door swung open to reveal a smirking Touya. "Do you two _have_ to kiss after every date?" Syaoran and Touya had reconciled their differences. It took them a while, but for Syaoran it was worth it. Now he didn't need to fear Touya's wrath whenever he took Sakura out on dates.

The teenagers abruptly ended their kiss. "ONII-CHAN!!"

"Gaki, why do you insist on kissing a kaijuu anyway?" Even if he didn't have anything against his little sister's boyfriend, he liked teasing both of them.

"I AM NOT A KAIJUU!!!" She gave him a good stomp on his foot.

"ITAI!!" he yelped hopping up and down while holding his foot.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura," Syaoran said as he brushed his lips against hers.

"Mmm, bye Syaoran-chan." Sakura waved farewell.

Just as he was leaving, Syaoran stopped in his tracks. He started to look around quickly. Sakura also started to look at her surroundings. "Sakura, you felt it too, didn't you?"

"Yes, it's… very strong… and dark."

The warrior sighed as he transformed the amulet he still carried into a sword. It had been so long since he had used it, that he was surprised at how short it looked now. "I hope you're not rusty, Sakura."

She changed her key into her star staff. Unlike his sword, the staff had grown to fit her grown up form. "No, but I didn't want to have to use this ever again."

Touya saw them preparing for a fight. He had already told them he knew all about their adventures. "Wait, I thought the whole cardcaptoring business was over five years ago!"

"It's never over," Syaoran said matter-of-factly. "Not as long as Sakura holds the Cards."

Kero flew out of Sakura's window to join them. "I thought I sensed something."

"Kero, do you know what it is?" Sakura asked.

"I've sensed this before, but I can't place it."

A bolt of black energy shot through the air, hitting Touya, and causing him to collapse on the spot. "ONII-CHAN!" Sakura and Syaoran rushed over to him, while Kero transformed into his true form. "Is he…?"

Syaoran saw that Touya was breathing. "No, he'll be fine. That wasn't a lethal shot. Whoever did it only wants us."

"Where did it come from?"

"From me," an unfamiliar, but sinister voice said.

All of them looked to see a young man clothed in black and holding a staff similar to Eriol's except there was a crescent moon at the top instead of a sun. "I am Maseo. I seek the Master of the Cards."

"Maseo!" Cerberus whispered to himself.

Sakura stood up clutching her staff. "I'm the one you want!"

The sorcerer's eyes widened momentarily before returning to normal. "Clow made an interesting choice to pick such a beautiful girl to be the new master." He glanced at Syaoran. "Although I always thought one of his direct descendents would be the one."

Syaoran had smoke coming out of his ears. He stood by his girlfriend's side with his sword up. "What are you doing here and why do you want Sakura?"

"I want the Cards."

"Wrong answer!" Syaoran took out a charm. "Fire! Come to my aid!"

As the burst of flames approached him, Maseo swung his moon staff, and the fire was extinguished. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Kero, do you know who he is?"

"Maseo was one of Clow Reed's best disciples. However, he grew envious of Clow's power after the Clow Cards were made. Knowing that the cards would soon be sealed away, Maseo wanted them for himself. He challenged Clow Reed and lost. I thought Maseo was killed in that battle."

"So now he's back to take them from the new master," Syaoran concluded.

"Very good, boy. Cerberus, I'm glad you remember me. Now give the cards to me before I do something you'll regret."

Syaoran looked over at Sakura. Fire, representing her rare anger, visibly blazed in her gemlike eyes. He knew that Sakura didn't get this mad easily, but when she did, she was a force to be reckoned with. "You hurt my onii-chan!" Taking a card, she called out, "Wood, bind Maseo!" The spirit obeyed her mistress and started to wrap Maseo in vines.

It looked like it was working, until a black mist penetrated through the gap in the vines. The Wood Card returned leaving a black mist cloud where Maseo stood earlier. "I warned you, Card Mistress." The mist was talking! "Say goodbye to your boyfriend."

Before anyone could do anything, the mist moved quickly into Syaoran's mouth, entering his body. Sakura was horrified as she saw her beloved convulsing. "NO!" she screamed with tears threatening to fall. "You leave him alone! It's me you want!" She watched helplessly as the boy she loved continued to have spasms until he stopped and just stood there with his back to her. "Syaoran-kun?" Sakura looked at him as he turned to face her. Fear gripped her as she saw the hard glare and the grin that didn't belong to him. "You're not Syaoran-kun!"

"Oh, but I am," he said in the voice that belonged to Maseo. He raised the sword in his hand up. "Don't make me have your boyfriend kill you."

Cerberus breathed a fireball in his direction. "Kero, no!" pleaded Sakura. She was relieved to see he had easily dodged it. "We can't hurt Syaoran-kun!"

"But he's possessed by Maseo. My duty as your guardian is to protect you and the cards, Sakura. If he becomes too much of a threat, I'll have to stop him."

"What's the matter? Afraid you'll do something terrible to your precious Li?" He smirked. Sakura would have given anything to wipe that smirk off his face, if only it didn't belong to the person she loved the most. She saw him reach for a charm. "This one will do nicely. Wind!"

A strong gust came out of the paper and headed straight for Sakura. "Sakura!" Cerberus leapt in front of her and was swept high up in a twister. The guardian beast landed hard on the grass. "No, Kero!" She ran and knelt beside him. "Are you ok?"

Cerberus struggled to move. Only being able to lift his head up he answered his mistress, "I'll be… fine." He fell unconscious as he rested his head back down.

"Kero…" She turned her attention back to the possessed Syaoran. Sakura had gritted her teeth and shot her best glare. "I won't let you hurt anymore of my friends!"

He seemed amused. "So what are you going to do about it?" He took a step toward her as he took out another charm. Sakura immediately recognized it as 'lightning'. [Jump can help me dodge it, but how can I defeat him without hurting Syaoran?] She was about to use the Jump Card, when she heard him scream in pain. The possessed Syaoran had fallen to his knees, clutching his head.

"Stop it right now!"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. "Syaoran-kun?"

"You're out of your league boy!" She heard him say in Maseo's voice. He was going into convulsions again.

"Syaoran-kun! Can you hear me?"

"Yes, ergh!" Sakura realized that the convulsions were caused by Syaoran and Maseo fighting inside his body.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No, stay back!" Syaoran continued to struggle. He finally managed to get enough control of his own body to throw his sword away from him and Sakura. No sooner had he done that did he revert to his spasms. Moments later he said, "Lightning!"

Sakura braced herself expecting to get hit. Instead she heard the yells of pain from both Syaoran and Maseo. She saw him on his hands and knees panting. He suddenly lifted his head. Sakura looked into his eyes and cried out, "Syaoran!" She wanted to hug him.

"No, don't come any closer!"

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Maseo is still inside me, but weakened. I don't know if I can hold him off anymore though."

"How are we going to get him out?"

"Sakura, listen to me carefully. KILL ME!!!"

"NO! There has to be another way!"

"HURRY! I can't hold on… much… longer…"

"No… please don't make me do this."

"If you don't kill me, I'll probably be gone forever, and Maseo will try and get the cards."

"But… I… can't…"

"I don't care what happens to me, as long as you're safe."

"Syaoran…" Tears were streaming down her face.

"Please, Sakura." His eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.

She choked down sobs as she said, "Sword Card." Her staff became a sword. She walked slowly toward him, tears falling at every step, until she stood over his supplicated form. Their gazes met. "I love you." She pulled the sword back.

"I love you, too." He gave her one last smile.

Sakura closed her eyes. She didn't want to watch any of his suffering. Gathering more strength than she thought she ever had, she lunged forward.

~~~~~~

Sakura knelt beside the resting-place of her beloved. The funeral had long been over, but she had stayed for the whole day, never wanting to move. The autopsy had revealed what she had already known. Syaoran Li's death was caused by a stab wound through his heart. How ironic, she thought, that she was the one who felt like a dagger had gone through her heart, and yet she was cursed to live through the pain. Her eyes were puffy, red, and dry. She had already exhausted all her tears. Sakura didn't care that her throat was parched or that her legs were burning. She just wanted to die right there. At least then her suffering would end, and she could be with her Syaoran.

Standing a little away from her was the whole group, still there concerned for her, because they knew she would suffer the most. 

Her father watched as his little girl poured out her grief.

Touya felt sick, knowing the one who he always thought would take his sister from him, was now taken from her.

Yukito comforted Touya. He wanted to relieve Sakura of her anguish, but he knew that she was the only who could convince herself to move on.

Tomoyo shared every bitter moment that her precious Sakura experienced.

Sonomi never thought she could be sadder than the time Nadeshiko passed away, but seeing Sakura like that drastically changed her mind.

Eriol was in a rare somber mood, as was Nakuru.

Kero and Suppi watched while hidden in Nakuru's handbag. Both had lost their appetites.

Coming all the way from Hong Kong, Syaoran's mother and his sisters had attended. The four younger women had wailed their sorrow. His mother however had been the quietest during the entire proceedings, the Li discipline of not showing her emotions evident.

Her closest friends Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Takashi were there. Terada-sensei, Mizuki-sensei, as well as others that attended her high school were also there. It was general knowledge that they were a couple. What they didn't know was how deep their love ran.

Sakura would have felt embarrassed from everyone staying there with her, if she could get her mind off the fact that she was the one who killed her one and only love.

"Sakura?" Touya broke the heavy silence as he came up behind his sister. She looked up at him with her puffy, bloodshot eyes. It wrenched his heart to see her look like this. "Do you want to go home yet?"

"A little longer please," she forced out.

"Alright." He sighed as he paced back toward the others, shaking his head.

Unseen by everyone else, Sakura clutched Syaoran's amulet close, a part of him that she would keep. The other was in her heart. "Syaoran… we… promised…"

To be continued…

IMHO, angst sucks, but none more so than when you're the author. I was crying when I proofread this too. Please tell me what you think. Review and/or send me something at [sniper42g@yahoo.com][1].

In the works:

The Magitech War: Chapter 10: The Fall of Hylan

Everywhere I Am, There You'll Be: Chapter 2: A Ghostly Reunion

   [1]: mailto:sniper42g@yahoo.com



	2. A Ghostly Reunion

Everywhere I Am, There You'll Be: Chapter 2

Everywhere I Am, There You'll Be

A CCS Fanfic

by SyaoranSword

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Card Captor Sakura.CLAMP and other companies I may not know of own it all.This is a fanfic and not part of the "official" storyline.The story is only meant for the enjoyment of the author and any would-be readers.

Notes: Hey!I finally got another chapter out for this.It's more angst, so be prepared.A thank you to everyone who reviewed my latest work, "Fortune Cookies."You guys pushed me over the "100 review milestone"!I forgot to do this before, but I do also want to thank everyone who responded to and/or reviewed "Why?".Even though I told you _not to submit reviews, I do appreciate them.And to those who e-mailed me, thank you for showing me that there are those outside the U.S. who sympathize with what we went through.Here's a personal thank you from me to you:_

Red Star

Fabi-chan

Sakura Angel

Jade Tsukinomoto

Jordan Anderson

Stephanie McCoy

JadeWing

Author-chan

~*Guardress of the Stars*~

SoulSister

Cristyl Li

Earthy

It's been exactly one month since that day.Remember my friends, this isn't over yet.Keep praying…

~~~ (place) ~~~=scene change

" "=dialogue

[ ]=thoughts

( )=commentary

Chapter 2: A Ghostly Reunion

[I don't understand.]A lone girl was walking home.[Why does it have to be like this?]Her pale hands were folded against her chest.[She wasn't at school again today.]Her eyes were fixed to the sidewalk.[Will she ever be happy in this life?]Her cheeks were stained with tears for her friend.[She has to.I will only be happy when she finds her happiness.]

"Tomoyo-san!"She was too deep in thought to hear her name being called.

[I helped Li-kun find his love for her so that she could be happy, and I could always be happy for my Sakura-chan.]

"Tomoyo-san!"

[They were meant to be.So why-]

"Tomoyo-san!"

She turned around to find Eriol running towards her.Tomoyo faked a smile as he came to a stop in front of her."Hi Eriol-kun."

He gave her a sad smile as he saw streaks of light reflecting off her cheeks."Oh Tomoyo-san…Here," he said, handing her a handkerchief."You've been crying again, haven't you?Crying doesn't suit your beautiful face."Tomoyo accepted it wordlessly and dried her eyes."A young lady like yourself also shouldn't be walking alone.Allow me to escort you home, Tomoyo-san."

"Arigato, Eriol-kun, but I'm not going home yet."

Eriol closed his eyes as he nodded understandingly, "Then please, may I walk you to Sakura-san's house?"

She smiled her first genuine smile in nearly a week."Yes, you may."

They walked side-by-side, occasionally taking sidelong glances at each other.In one moment, their eyes met, and both looked away blushing."Tomoyo-san," he started shakily, "I really mean it when I said I hate to see you cry.If there is anything you wish to talk about, don't hesitate to look for me.You know my phone number, and my door is always open to you, my dear Tomoyo-san."

Her heart warmed at his show of concern for her."That's very sweet of you, Eriol-kun."She sent him another bright smile."I'm glad to have such a good friend as you."

He sincerely smiled back."And I am glad to have you too."[But am I only a good friend to you, Tomoyo-san?]

They arrived at Sakura's house.[Oh no!!!]A dull, faint gray aura coming from Sakura's window caused Eriol to draw a sharp breath.

Tomoyo quickly turned to face him."Eriol-kun, what's wrong??"

"Tomoyo-san, stay here with Sakura.I have to go."

"Where are you going?!Sakura-chan needs our help!"Her water-filled eyes threatened to spill over again.

"I'm going back to my house.There's something I need to find out."He took her hands in his."Promise that you will tell me her condition later tonight."

Tomoyo looked into his pleading gaze and nodded."I promise."

With that, Eriol took off as fast as he could.[Please don't let it be what I think it is.I've already lost my descendant.Losing Sakura-san as well would be too much for me.]

While Tomoyo watched him disappear from sight, she heard the opening of the front door.She turned around and was shocked at how terrible Touya looked!His hair was a mess, his facial hair was stubbly, and from his eyes, she could tell he wasn't getting enough sleep."Touya-kun?!?What happened to you?!"

"Otou-san and I have been taking care of Sakura, but he's out buying groceries right now.Sakura… she's never been like this before.I've tried everything."

"Onegai, Touya-kun.Can I see her?"

"Hai."

As he led her up the stairs, Tomoyo noticed how different the atmosphere in the house was.Her previous visits to the quaint yellow house were bright and cheerful, mainly due to its occupant who shared those traits.The only other time she came to Sakura's home like this was when Li left for Hong Kong.[It will be harder this time.Now she knows that he is not coming back.]

They reached the top of the stairs, and Touya knocked softly on his sister's door."Sakura… Tomoyo-chan is here to see you."

Footsteps were heard coming from the room before the door was opened.At first Tomoyo thought Touya was a wreck, but Sakura was almost unrecognizable.The brilliant shine of her eyes was replaced by an unsightly redness, her beautiful hair was in complete disarray, and she still wore her mourning clothes.Tomoyo wanted to cry for her, but she knew that if she did, it wouldn't help Sakura at all.Her friend needed her, and Tomoyo had to be strong.

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura said almost inaudibly."Please come in."She stepped out of the way to let Tomoyo enter.

"Kaijuu, call me if you need anything."

"Hai onii-chan," she said as she closed her door.

Touya sighed.[She didn't react when I called her 'kaijuu'.]

Tomoyo sat in the chair by Sakura's desk.She felt helpless watching her friend curled up in a fetal position on her bed.Sakura's room was mostly the same as she had remembered it except for one thing.The pile of stuffed animals she kept had been separated.In the empty space, Sakura had set up a remembrance shrine for Syaoran.On either side was a framed picture.The one to the left was Syaoran showing his rare smile, and the right was a picture of Sakura and Syaoran together and hugging each other lovingly.In the center was 'Syaoran' the bear (the bear she kept) and 'Sakura' the bear (the bear she retrieved from Syaoran's apartment).Around their respective necks were Syaoran's amulet and Sakura's star key.Lighted candles formed a semicircle behind the arrangement.

Kero had come out of his drawer when Tomoyo arrived.It hurt him too much to see his mistress in her suffering day and night."She's been like this everyday," he whispered to her.He shook his little head."I'd take back everything I said and did to that kid if he could come back and make her happy."

"Kero-chan, when did she make the shrine?"

"Right after she came back from the funeral."The little guardian sighed."Her brother and I have tried everything to help her."He pleaded, "You're the closest friend she has left.Please try to cheer her up.The cards and I are affected by her depression."

"I'll try," she reassured Kero."Sakura-chan?"No response."Sakura-chan, do you want to talk about it?"Still no response."Onegai Sakura-chan, I want to help you.Talk to me, your best friend."

"It's terrible, Tomoyo-chan," came the reply muffled by pillows. "I still miss him."

"I miss him too, and so does everyone else."

"It's not the same."Sakura lifted her head to reveal fresh tears."I know he's gone, but I still feel him.It's like he hasn't left me."She dropped her head back down and sobbed."I think I'm going crazy."

"You feel that way because he is in your heart and always will be, but you can't go on like this, Sakura-chan.You need to let him go."

Sakura suddenly stopped sobbing.(Gyah!Unintentional alliteration!!)She looked to Tomoyo and simply said, "I can't."

Tomoyo looked at her questioningly."You can't?!What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't let him go, Tomoyo-chan.I've tried, but he's too much a part of me.I don't want to forget him."

"I'm not asking you to forget him.You will never be able to forget Li-kun, but he can't be your focus for the rest of your life."

"It's not fair Tomoyo-chan.IT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

"Sakura-chan…"

"I was supposed to marry him and have his children.Now that will never happen… and it's all my damn fault!"

Tomoyo winced as she had never heard her best friend curse before."Onegai Sakura-chan.I suffer when you do.Everyone does.It breaks my heart seeing you like this."

"Don't you get it Tomoyo-chan?Because of me, Syaoran-kun is dead, and I have to live with it."

"That's not true."The girls and Kero turned to the window to see Eriol sitting there."You're being too hard on yourself Sakura-san."

"How would you know?I couldn't stop Maseo from taking over Syaoran-kun's body, and I killed him.I failed to save his life.I failed Syaoran!"

"Stop having those thoughts.Clow-san had a difficult fight with Maseo that he barely won.You did what Li-kun told you to do, and it was the best option.You didn't fail him; he wanted this."

Sakura looked straight into Eriol's eyes.He winced at her glare."Tell me the truth Eriol-kun.Was there any way to save Syaoran-kun's life?"

"Even Clow-san didn't know that Maseo could possess other bodies.So my answer is… I don't know."Sakura turned her gaze from him.He gripped her shoulders and made her face him again."Listen to me Sakura-san.You need to get rid of these self-destructive thoughts.I was terrified when I sensed your aura has lost its color.Checking Clow's books at home confirmed my fears.Your will to live is slipping away."

No one said anything for a moment until Sakura said, "Then let it be."

Tomoyo and Kero gasped."No Sakura-chan!You can't die!Your family and friends need you!"

"Sakura!You can't leave us!The cards and I need you!"

"I've already lost my descendant.I don't want to lose my heir as well!Onegai Sakura-san!"

Sakura couldn't hear their pleas.She refused to.All that mattered to her was letting her energy slowly drain until she could feel no more pain.[Syaoran, we promised that we would always be together.]She felt herself succumbing to a deep sleep.[Please wait for me.I'm coming.]

"Sakura stop!!"

Something within her sparked.[Syaoran???]Her eyes struggled to open.She was lying on the floor and being supported by Eriol.Tomoyo sat next to her, and Kero floated nearby.Standing in front of them was the ethereal figure of a teenaged boy wearing the ceremonial robes of his clan in which he was buried.His large feathery wings and a white glow around him made a surreal image.His face was filled with worry, and his soft gaze penetrated to the soul.Even though Sakura was incredibly weakened, she was able to utter his name."Syaoran…"

Eriol stared in awe."Li-kun…"

Kero saw him too."The kid…"

Tomoyo was puzzled.She saw empty space at where they were looking."Li-kun is here?Where is he?"

Eriol said, "You don't see him because you don't have magic."He gently held her hand."Close your eyes Tomoyo-san."She did as he said as he chanted.Tomoyo felt a warmth pass from his hand and into her body.Eriol stopped the spell and said, "Now… open your eyes and tell me what you see."

"Li-kun!"

"Tomoyo-chan, Hiirigizawa-kun, Cerberus."He greeted each of them in turn.Syaoran then looked to his love."Sakura…"He bent down and offered his hand to her.

Sakura reached out to grasp it and was shocked to find his hand felt solid.She was pulled up to her feet.Tomoyo and Eriol stood up with her."Syaoran… you're a ghost?"

"No, ghost isn't the right word.I'm a spirit, just like your mom."

"You've met my okaa-san?"

He nodded."Hai.She's a very kind woman."His hand went to caress her cheek.She shivered at how real it felt."She reminds me of you."

Sakura was on the verge of tears again."I hardly knew her."

"I'm sorry."He pulled her into a hug."Sakura, don't blame yourself for my death.It had to happen.I don't regret loving you and dying.You shouldn't either."

"But Syaoran, I need you.I can't live without you."

"Yes you can.You just haven't tried yet."He sighed as she sobbed into his shoulder."I want you to be happy Sakura.Crying over me for the rest of your life isn't going to make you or me happy."He felt her calm down after rubbing her back."You still have a life that can touch so many people.Don't waste this chance."

"I don't want to forget you Syaoran."

"I will always be in your heart Sakura.You will never forget me."He gently pulled a little away from her so that she could see his face."There are two favors I ask of you."

"What are they?"

"Be forever happy Sakura.You are at your best when you're happy, and you're cuter when you're happy too."At this Sakura cracked her first smile in a week."Lastly, let me go Sakura."

Her smile vanished, and she clung to him."I don't want you to go."

"You have to.Please do this for me, Sakura."He cupped her chin in his hand and bent his head down to kiss her.She melted in this passionate act.Her arms slowly freed him until they completely separated.

"If you ever need to talk to me, just call, and I'll be there."

"No, please don't go."

"Farewell… cherry blossom."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

As his form faded she could hear him echo, "Even if you can't see me, I will always be with you Ying Fa.Be forever happy…"

Sakura fell to her knees, staring where her love was a moment ago.The three other observers in the room were speechless.All eyes were on Sakura, waiting to see how she would react.They watched her turn to the shrine, pick up 'Syaoran', and hug it."Sakura-san, we will give you some time alone, if you want us to," Eriol said.

"Hoeee!"She forgot that Kero, Tomoyo, and Eriol were in the room with her and was startled by the sound of his voice.Sakura was smiling as she faced her friends."Thank you, but I don't want you to leave."She stood up."Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Eriol smiled as he saw that Sakura's aura was as pink as ever."It would be our pleasure."

Tomoyo hugged her in happiness."WAI!!!Genki Sakura-chan has returned!"

Kero floated to his mistress's shoulder."Glad to have you back Sakura."

"Thank you so much everyone."She looked down at the bear in her hands, and she hugged it again."And thank you Syaoran-kun.I promise I won't cry over you anymore, and I'll cherish our memories."She placed it back in her shrine."Let's go eat.I'm starved!"

"You haven't eaten much in the past week.That's why," Kero explained.

"I guess I was too depressed to eat."She looked at what she was wearing."HOEEE!!I was to depressed to even change my clothes!"

"We'll wait downstairs, so you can get yourself cleaned up."Eriol tried to pull Tomoyo out of the room with him.

"Eriol-kun!I'm staying here.A celebration tonight requires a kawaii outfit for Sakura-chan!"

Everyone but Tomoyo face-faulted."T- Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura whined.

"As you wish my dear Tomoyo-san."Eriol left the room and headed downstairs, where Fujitaka had just come in.

"Oh, are you a friend of Sakura-san's?"

"Yes I am.And I am pleased to say that Sakura-san is going to be alright."

The father smiled, "That's great news!"

"Tomoyo-san is upstairs with her right now, and your daughter requested that we stay for dinner."

"I just bought plenty of food, so you're welcome to eat with us."

Eriol politely bowed to him."Arigato, Kinomoto-san."He watched his other half go to the kitchen to start making dinner.[Sakura-san is blessed to have Clow-san as her half-father.]Eriol sat down on the couch to think about other things.[That was a brave thing you did, my descendant.]He smiled skyward.[Asking her to let you go, especially when your soul is bound to hers, is very unselfish of you.That shows you truly continue to love her.]He sighed.[But now I am even more in the dark about the future.]He let his head rest in his hands.[Especially mine…]

To be continued…

Personal note: I sometimes take a while to update because of schoolwork, but mostly because I'm careful about what I post.IMHO, correct spelling, grammar, and overall consistency are a reflection of me, the author, and is a service to you, the reader.For me, it takes about just as much time to type out a fic as it is to proofread it.My current load will probably result in me getting a new chapter out every two weeks.So please be patient with me!

There's still a lot more stuff coming up for this fic.The next chapter is titled: Moving On.Read and review please!


	3. Moving On

Everywhere I Am, There You'll Be: Chapter 3 

Everywhere I Am, There You'll Be

A CCS Fanfic

by SyaoranSword

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP and other companies I may not know of own it all. This is a fanfic and not part of the "official" storyline. The story is only meant for the enjoyment of the author and any would-be readers.

Notes: Moving right along with this story. I know I should focus only on one series at a time, but the idea for "The Testing of Li Peony" just wouldn't go away. Believe it or not, that fic is going to be mostly humor. What's so funny about facing Yue? Patience… ^_^ Back to EWIATYB, later chapters might have a chance of me on the receiving end of flames. I guess that's a price I have to pay for originality. Anyway, send in the fanfic! 

~~~ (place) ~~~ = scene change

" " = dialogue

[ ] = thoughts

( ) = commentary

Chapter 3: Moving On

~~~ Sakura's House ~~~

"Let's eat!" said the six people seated at the Kinomoto's dinner table. Fujitaka was glad to see his daughter in high spirits again, and he made a feast to celebrate. There was enough food to feed over 10 people, but Touya called Yukito to come over, so the amount turned out to be just right.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura sweatdropped as she saw Tomoyo still hadn't put down her V8. (Her camcorder, not a juice drink!!) "Shouldn't you be eating?"

"And miss taping your kawaiiness during this celebratory meal?" Everyone else sweatdropped as she giggled. Tomoyo had rummaged through Sakura's closet to pick out the outfit Sakura wore at that moment. The future fashion queen found a green short-sleeve blouse, white knee-length pleated skirt, and two pink ribbons in her hair. Tomoyo would have preferred to have her sewing kit and some cloth to whip together something special, but she was content since she thought Sakura was kawaii in anything.

Eriol took this chance to pick up a shrimp with his chopsticks and stuff it into Tomoyo's mouth. "You're not going to be able to do anything later if you're hungry Tomoyo-san. I'm sure Sakura-san won't mind if you tape her cuteness later." They both blushed after realizing Eriol had his chopsticks in Tomoyo's mouth.

"Hoe?" Sakura was confused at why her friends' faces turned a deep shade of red. (Dense!)

"You had us worried there kaijuu."

"I'm fine now onii-chan…" Sakura smiled as she silenced her brother with a hard kick to the shin under the table, "… and I'm still not a kaijuu!"

"Touya, you should stop teasing your sister. You'd get hurt less often that way." Everyone including Touya laughed at his true observation.

[It feels good to laugh again.] Sakura smiled, envisioning a certain chestnut-haired teenager chuckling during one of their tender moments. [I'll be happy for you Syaoran-kun, because I know that everywhere I am, there you'll be.]

The meal continued as two figures watched over the group.

"I'm glad Sakura-chan is all right. I was worried about her."

"I was too. She'll be able to continue her life now." He turned to look at the one accompanying him. "It was the least I could do. Before I met her, I thought of nothing but myself. Now she is my only thought."

"Sakura-chan has that kind of effect on those around her. Everyone can't help but love her." She smiled at him. "You would have been a fine husband for my Sakura-chan."

He smiled back. "All I want is her happiness, and I'm glad I can watch over her from now on."

"Although she is strong enough to not need our protection, she is glad to know we will be guarding over her."

"Yes she is." He sighed. "I don't have to worry. She'll find another to love. I'm sure she will." Both glowing figures faded from the night.

~~~~~~

[Kinomoto-san is a superb chef. About as good as I am.] The dark-haired boy chuckled to himself. [It's funny that I don't remember Clow-san having enough cooking talent for two people.] Eriol dug in his pockets for his keys. [Come to think of it, I don't remember Clow-san picking up a sewing needle either.] He opened the door to his house and called, "Nakuru-kun, Spinel, I'm home."

"Master, where have you been?!" screeched his feminine-looking creation. "I prepared an exquisite meal just for you, but you didn't come back after your research!" She pointed to a plate set on the dining table with various items charred beyond recognition.

"Gomen nasai. I should have called to say I was having dinner at Sakura-san's house."

"You had dinner with my precious Touya-kun? And you didn't invite me???" she cried with waterfall tears.

Eriol sweatdropped. "I was concerned mostly with Sakura-san coping with Li-kun's death. She nearly killed herself, but my cute little descendant saved her in time. He told her to let him go, and that is what brought her back. Sakura-san invited me and Tomoyo-chan to stay for dinner, and we gladly accepted for her happiness."

Nakuru raised her eyebrows. "Since when did you start calling Sakura-chan's kawaii little friend by 'Tomoyo-_chan_?'"

Suppi added, "Are you harboring feelings of affection for her Eriol-sama?"

He felt his face heat up from his guardians' direct questioning. "My relationship with Tomoyo-san is none of your concern."

"But it is mine, Eriol-kun."

He froze upon hearing Tomoyo's voice behind him. Eriol turned around and met her dark eyes, shimmering in the light of the fireplace. Her mouth was set in a rare frown. "To- Tomoyo-san!" he backed up in surprise. "Wh- What are you doing here?"

"You made me promise to tell you about Sakura-chan's condition."

"I was there. I already know she'll be okay now, so why have you come here?" His question came out harsher than he intended. Eriol could see the tears brimming in her eyes, and his heart wrenched at the sight.

"You also told me that your door is always open to me, Eriol-kun."

[I did, didn't I…] "Yes I did. You are welcome to come whenever you please, but I do want to know why you're here."

Tomoyo nodded before answering, "I want to talk with you about certain things that I have been thinking." She stepped closer to him as he awkwardly stepped back. "Can we just have a little conversation between friends, Eriol-kun?"

His gentlemanly nature simply refused to ignore her request. "H- hai." He turned to his creations. "Nakuru, Spinel, I wish to talk with Tomoyo-san alone. Both of you should retire for the night."

"Hai Eriol-sama. Oyasumi-nasai." They ascended the stairs, leaving the two humans alone in his study.

"So… Tomoyo-san, would you like anything? Tea? Cookies?"

"Some tea would be nice."

Within minutes, Eriol had set up the arrangement for their evening tea. He sat comfortably in his favorite chair by the fireplace, while Tomoyo sipped her tea, sitting across from him. "It's the perfect atmosphere. Don't you agree Tomoyo-san?"

She set down her cup on her plate. "It depends on what kind of mood you're trying to create Eriol-kun." The only source of light in the room came from the flames. The crackling of the fire filled the silence in dialogue. They were absorbed with the other's complexion, the fiery glow masking their true paleness. "If you intended a romantic one, I think you succeeded."

He chuckled. "Now why would you think that _I_ would create a romantic setting for _you_?"

She sipped her tea again before smiling at him. "I am very observant Eriol-kun. You've said so yourself. I am the most perceptive person you've ever met without magic."

He closed his eyes, held up a finger, and moved it in a 'no-no' fashion. "That's not true." Eriol stretched his magical senses. "You're the most perceptive person I've ever met, period." He smiled, taking in the faint purple ambiance coming from his guest. Sapphire met amethyst. "You know what I've done, haven't you Tomoyo-san?"

"You've given up even more of your magic, and you didn't think twice about what the consequences would be."

"Correct as always my dear Tomoyo-san. Now tell me _why_ I did it."

"Ever since the day you moved back to Tomoeda, I've seen how you have acted around me. It was because of Mizuki-sensei, wasn't it?"

Eriol flinched at the teacher's name. "Hai. Kaho."

"She told you that she wasn't the one you loved the most, and that it would be best for you to find your true love before either of you would be severely hurt."

"Not bad. Please continue."

"You felt crushed, and you withdrew into a deep depression. The worst part of it was that you couldn't talk to anyone about how you felt. Nakuru-san and Spinel-san would not understand, and you don't have any friends other than Mizuki-sensei in England. The only comfort you received were from letters written by me and Sakura-chan. You were composing a reply to me when you realized who you loved the most." She blushed.

Eriol smiled tenderly at her. "Go on."

"From there you immediately packed your things and flew back to Japan, where you completely lost your courage to confront her about your feelings. You spent over a year getting as close to her as possible without letting your feelings for her known. And that is where we are tonight."

He applauded her. "Well done. You read my memories with incredible sharpness."

"The only part that wasn't clear to me was how you felt when you saw Mizuki-sensei again at Li-kun's funeral."

"We both felt grief over my descendant's death. Nothing more, nothing less." He took a sip of tea before saying, "Now it's time for your bedtime story Tomoyo-san." Eriol set his cup down and stood up. "I'll start from when Li-kun and Sakura-san saw each other again for the first time. You were there when they hugged and later when they reaffirmed their love with something more intimate than a pinky promise." He watched her cringe as he paced between her and his chair. "You felt clashing emotions, yet you still put up a happy front for Sakura-san and Li-kun, not daring to tell the girl you loved your feelings. You let yourself become their tag-along, knowing that they would grow even closer. All of this happened, but you felt little resentment towards Li-kun. Sakura-san still remembered you as her friend, and that was what kept you from breaking down."

Tomoyo released a few tears. "She and Li-kun were my true friends. How could I not be happy for them?"

Eriol nodded. "That's how you felt, until a certain Englishman came back into your life."

"You mean English _boy_."

They shared a laugh. "It all depends on how you see it. Anyway, you and him gradually became quite an unusual pair. You were always together with him bringing torment down on a cute little couple and yet your own hearts were so far apart. While he desperately tried to find a way to tell you his feelings, you were strangely unaware of your own feelings for him." Tomoyo gasped. He knelt beside her and wiped her tears away. "Until now."

"He couldn't bring himself to tell me how he felt for me. So instead, he showed me during Sakura-chan's meeting with her angel." Tomoyo produced the handkerchief Eriol had given to her earlier that day. "I've been as dense as Sakura-chan."

"We all have momentary lapses Tomoyo-san." He cupped her chin in his hand. "So where do our stories go from here? Will tonight just be two people meeting… for a moment… in the darkness? Will there be a tragic ending, or just the beginning of another glorious chapter?"

Tomoyo was startled at the sight of unshed tears glistening behind the glasses of the boy on one knee beside her. She had never seen him cry, and something inside her made Tomoyo see him in a different light. In one swift movement, Tomoyo took off Eriol's glasses and used the handkerchief on him, surprising them both. "I'm here for you, Eriol-kun." She placed his eyeglasses back on his face. "I understand. You and I are more alike than just in appearance." She gave him a genuine smile. "We both have looks that can be deceiving. That's why we need someone that can see past them and recognize the hurt concealed behind the cheery smile we show to the world." Tomoyo stood up, bringing Eriol with her. "Can I be that someone for you Eriol-kun?"

He smiled softly as he placed his arms around her waist. "Hai. Only if I can be that someone for you Tomoyo-san." Tomoyo placed her arms around his neck, and they hugged, crushing each other close.

She craned her neck close to his ear and whispered, "As my friend, and even more so now, you could call me Tomoyo-chan."

He murmured back, "I just didn't feel right about it until now, Tomoyo-chan." She squeezed him a little tighter.

"So when will we let Sakura-chan know about us?"

He put on an evil grin. "Let's see how long it takes for her to figure it out."

The two newfound lovers continued their embrace as Nakuru and Suppi-chan looked on. "Master is happy again!"

"Indeed, she has healed the wound left by Kaho-san."

"I hope now that Master has another girlfriend that he'll be less grouchy."

"We should leave Eriol-sama alone as he ordered us."

"I know who's going to be the center of juicy gossip tomorrow!" Suppi-chan sweatdropped.

~~~~~~

The next few years passed like the wind. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol had graduated, but not before Sakura received the shock of her life. She had caught the couple kissing each other at a school dance, and was very happy for the two of them. All of them were now in Tokyo University. It was the first day of classes.

"HOEEE!!! Wait up Tomoyo-chan!"

"Sakura-san, you're roommates with her, and you don't leave at the same time?"

"That's our Sakura-chan. She slept right through Kero-chan's incessant yelling."

"I don't think Cerberus can be used as a substitute for an alarm clock." They all laughed.

"Eriol-kun and I have our first class together here. We'll meet you for lunch afterwards, Sakura-chan."

"Ja ne Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura walked in the opposite direction of Eriol and Tomoyo. She unfolded her schedule. "Let's see. My first class is in the Art Building. That would be… ON THE OTHER SIDE OF CAMPUS?!?! HOOOEEEEE!!!" She ran leaving a dust trail behind her.

~~~~~~

[Another year of college… another year without any friends…] The chocolate-haired young man sighed, trudging towards the Art Building. [I'm cursed to live a life filled with loneliness.] He dragged his feet toward the front doors. [I wish I wasn't so different, that I didn't have to hide anything.] He pulled the door handle toward himself. [Why me?]

"GOMEN NASAI!!! OH NO! I'M LATE!!" He looked up to see Sakura running straight towards him. She saw the open door and rushed through. "ARIGATO!! JA NE!"

He stood stunned with his hand still holding the door open. His eyes were widened completely from what had happened. [Who in the world was that?!?] He let go and the door swung back into place. [I've never felt anything like it before.] The image of Sakura dashing replayed over and over in his head. The young man then entered the Art Building as well. [So I'm not the only one after all…]

To be continued…

Evil, evil cliffhanger!!! Just who is this mysterious person? You'll find out soon enough ^_^. Oh, and please read "The Testing of Li Peony" as well! Sakura and Syaoran's daughter goes through several trials to claim her mother's title. It's going to be mostly humor as she is put to the test in some rather unusual ways… Read and review please!


End file.
